Past, present, future
by Mercury Guardian
Summary: Without the past there is no present.. but for those who don't remember their past or want to will there be a future? She doesn't remember what he once was to her and he doesn't remember what she once was to him but now he's back... will they remember and
1. chapter one

Rei waited for class to start by reading. She'd taken out the notebook and pen before and placed them neatly on her desk. Though it had been boring just to sit there and stare at a blackboard so now she read. A rolling sound caused her to look up just in time to see her pen fall off the desk. She put the book down, bending over to pick up the pen and place it back in its place on the desk. Making sure it wouldn't roll off again she picked up her book. The moment in doing so the pen began to roll. This time she stopped it before it could fall off and put it back. She stared at it for a second. It didn't roll.Her hand moved towards her book. The pen moved. She stared at it again. It stopped. Again she went to pick up the book. It started rolling again. She looked back at it but it didn't stop. In fact it only seemed to go faster. Her hand reached out to stop the moving object but it continued on its crash course and persistently landed on the floor.

Now glaring at the pen she picked it up once more. She placed it back on the desk this time a little more firmly. The moment her grip released from it though it started rolling again. She immediately slammed down her hand on it. She glanced around faintly blushing as the smacking sound rung out over the classroom. Ignoring any looks she might have gotten she kept one hand to keep the pen in place and with the other hand got some tape out of her bookbag. With a little manuevering with one hand she was able to hang onto the pen and keep it in place with a piece of tape. She leaned close to the securely  
taped pen. "Lets see you get out of that." She whispered.

Rei leaned back in her seat and picked up her book once more. Only to hear the sound of something hitting the floor near her desk. She looked to the top of her desk where her pen should have been but only found a ripped piece of tape marking the spot it had once been. She looked to the floor, gave a small sigh and reached for the pen. Giving up she put the pen in her bookbag. She had too many things to worry over without wasting so much energy at being annoyed by a pen that wouldn't stay put.

A blonde at the back of the college classroom sat amused, watching the raven haired girl fight with a pen. He never used his powers in this class, because he knew who she was and he knew she'd sense him if he wasn't careful. Though within the last couple of days she seemed very distracted. So today he had decided to poke some fun at her, she must have been more distracted than he initially thought to not even look around the room and find out what was making the pen move. Still it had been very amusing, and perhaps later he'd take it a step further.

The professor walked in then, five minutes late as usual. Rei was annoyed at his prompt tardiness. She came early, she studied hard and for what? A professor who wouldn't give them the respect to be on time for once? She shook her head clearing away those thoughts, everything seemed to agitate her so much lately and she didn't really know why. Perhaps it was just the chilling feeling she was getting that something bad was going to happen, the same feeling she got before someone new showed up to ruin their lives again.

As usual though she neglected to tell any of the girls, why worry them so soon when nothing had happened yet? Let them enjoy whatever moments of their lives they had left before their scheldues would be cut shorter than they already were. It was hard to get good grades, maintain a steady attendance at school or hold any kind of job and be a sailor senshi at the same time. She managed to do alright during junior high and high school, how Ami managed to find all that studying time she'd never know, but some of the others didn't fair as well.

Usagi just barely passed, though some might argue that would have been her grade anyway, Rei knew better. She tried, but there were too many distractions to pull the blonde away. If there had been more time she might have been able to have studied more after getting over whatever the distraction was. Minako was sort of the same, though she always managed to do some serious cramming before a test, retaining just enough information just long enough to pass the test. Makoto... well she actually did pretty well too. Better than Rei, even the raven haired priestess would admit that. She somehow managed to balance schoolwork, having a life and being a sailor senshi.

Listening to the professor and taking notes, Rei began to absently swing one of her legs, it would tap the desk leg and then come back. The professor was walking up and down the aisles as he gave his lecture. Coming up to Rei's desk the desk seemed to jump slightly to one side, Rei's foot swung out missing the desk leg that it had been tapping and kept going out into the aisle, tripping the professor.

Rei stared in horror, watching it slowly happening and yet being unable to stop it. She had just tripped the professor! No... she couldn't have done that on purpose.. the desk had jumped.. but who would believe that? Certainly not the professor who was rising to his feet and not giving Rei the most friendliest of looks.

"Hino-san." He said, short and clipped. "You may leave now and may return for the next class." He turned walking back to the front of the room. "And I do hope your behavior will improve or I will have you removed from my class for the rest of the semester."

The blonde at the back smirked again, watching Rei slowly pack up her things, get up and leave. Once the door closed behind her the professor continued his lecture. The blonde frowned, his object of amusement was gone now, but that was just as well, he had work to do afterall. And slowly, one by one, the students of the class seemed to drift off to sleep. The reason could have been said to be the professor's droning voice, but then again the professor putting himself to sleep with his own voice is quite a feat?

The one student who wasn't asleep rose from his seat and left. His hand going through his short wavy blonde hair, as his blue eyes looked around the hall, hoping to bump into his source of amusement.

AN: That's chappie one peoples. Just setting up the stage. I haven't had internet for something like three months and frankly I got bored so I did some writing. I suppose I could have worked on one of my ongoing fanfics but I really just wasn't inspired. I don't plan to give up on writing those yet but it might be a little while before you see anymore chapters for Matchmaker Madness.

At any rate, leave me a review. Flame me into burnt toast if you want to but at least leave a review!


	2. chapter two

Rei slowly walked home. That had been her last class for the day anyhow so there was no point in sticking around the college anymore for today. She was tempted to stop by Makoto's and see if she was home. Then again the brunette was probably in class still and she did have a lot of work to do... but at the same time she didn't want to do any work today.

Not today. She was in too much of a state of apathy to want to do anything. Shaking her head she turned right instead of left at the corner and headed for the shopping district of town. She was going to pull herself out of this mopey mood and do something fun. Yuuichiro could be stuck with her chores today and most of her assignments weren't due for another day or two, she could afford to sluff off for the rest of the day.

Who knew how many days she had left for this kind of freedom anyway? Aside from the feeling that something was coming there was everyday life to think of as well. Grandpa was getting pretty up there in his age. If he passed away she'd surely inherit the temple but... it wasn't that she didn't want to keep the temple. It was her place of safey. It had been ever since she was dropped off there by her father when her mother had passed away. It was the fact that without him around she wasn't sure where she'd get her strength from.

Her grandfather was the only person she could turn to for nine years. Then she met the girls, but even so... even though she was very open with them, she always turned to her grandfather. She only really turned to Usagi for strength when they were fighting, because her grandfather couldn't be there. And now if he ever left... who would she turn to? Usagi was always busy with Mamoru now... and the girls had their own lives to live. She sighed entering a coffeeshop and sitting down at a booth. "Great... I'm depressing myself now.. not exactly what I planned on doing.." When a waitress came she ordered hot cocoa and then pulled out a notebook while she waited for the waitress to return with her drink.

It listed what homework she had to do and her the studying scheldue Ami had helped her make. It worked fairly well for her. She crossed off a couple of things and reworked some of the schelduling. 'I think I'll cut out study for today and just double it up tomorrow instead. Maybe do another firereading tonight...' The waitress returned with her drink while she was writing some things down. She probably wouldn't have taken any notice except.. the mug seemed to leap from the waitress' hands and spilled hot cocoa all over Rei.

Rei winced jumping back. The waitress was profusely apologizing but the raven haired girl hardly seemed to notice her. It had been later than normal but she realized she had been jumping back just slightly before the liquid had actually touched her... she hadn't known it was coming, something had kicked in warning her. She glanced around the room but her eyes fell to the waitress. "No.. it's alright. ummm.. where's your washroom?" The waitress pointed it out and Rei reluctantly placed her notebook into her shoulder bag and gave the room one last glance before going into the washroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror she shook her head. "Well.. guess there's no point in going out anymore," she murmered grabbing some paper towel to try and soak up the liquid. "Still.. I could have sworn I felt an odd prescence there... but then again I've been up too late for the last few days doing firereadings, and I'm wearing myself a little too thin." She sighed, "Maybe I'm begining to get paranoid." There, she'd done what she could with her clothes. They were as dry as they were going to get but it was obvious what had happened still. A big brown splotch covered over half the red shirt. She dug through her shoulder bag and smiled. "Good thing I didn't take this out last night afterall." She pulled out a sweatshirt. It was warmer today then yesterday but this would do until she got home. She pulled the sweatshirt over herself.

Leaving the washroom she looked around again but couldn't seem to pinpoint any kind of disturbance. 'I probably am getting paranoid... I'll just go home and do a firereading or some chores.. I really need to calm down a little bit.' Then she left the coffee shop.

Blue eyes peeked out from behind a menu. The menu lowered showing a young man with blonde hair. He had found his source of amusement again and again she hadn't really seemed to notice his use of powers around her. This day was turning out well for him. The energy he'd collected from the class would be well used, then again they had been right for the picking. With that midterm coming up many of them were just wasting there energy away with stress anyhow. He put the menu down on the table and followed her out. By tomorrow she'd likely find out what happened to her class and start catching onto him. He'd finish his fun with her and then make sure she didn't warn her friends. Or maybe they weren't even in Tokyo anymore. The last actual sighting of the senshi was a couple of years ago. Certainly some of them might be out of the country by now... but then again they had fought Venus in London and Tokyo.. if they weren't in the country that didn't mean they wouldn't show up if he was found out.

He couldn't be found out quite yet. He was still building up strength... but then again when he'd seen Rei a couple weeks ago in the college crowd he couldn't help but looking up her information in their computer system. Then of course getting himself into one of her classes... after that he'd been watching her in class though the reason for his fascination with his enemy confused him. Now he was having fun poking fun at her, but also he would have to get her out of the way so that her friends wouldn't interfer until he was ready for them. Still why he was now turning from watching her class to following her home was a new twist. Perhaps he'd mess with her head a little more.

Watching her go up the temple steps he almost smirked. She still lived here? Well he supposed that was to be expected she had been very protective of her grandfather while he'd been here. He wondered if the old coot was still alive even. He hadn't really learned much about Rei while he had been working at the shrine. It really hadn't been an interest at the time, he was only following his Queen and now... now he followed no one but himself. If he remembered correctly she'd been living at the shrine since she was very small. He hadn't ever heard anything mentioned about her mother but he certainly knew how she felt about her father... perhaps he'd mess with her head that way. She really seemed to have a deep hatred towards that man. That kind of energy could be quite potent, this time she could help him for all the trouble she'd managed to put him through.

AN: I'll leave it there and let you wonder what he's scheming. I'm assuming you all know who's following Rei by now. So at any rate leave a review, even if it's flaming me into burnt toast, just review.


End file.
